


Temptation

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael





	Temptation

The meeting room wasn't empty.

Hibari had hoped to take a nap before the debriefing planned for this afternoon, and he had carefully chosen the third-floor meeting room, because it was on the north side of the building where the trees were and wouldn't get much light. And, of course, because no one ever used it.

But today he seemed to have bad luck. Terrible luck, in fact, because not only was someone in the usually-empty room, but that someone was one of the few people who would not run in fear if he looked angry.

Rokudo Mukuro.

And his little dog, too.

Ken was leaning way back in the big chair at the head of the table, the one that would belong to Tsuna if they ever used this room. His feet were propped against the table, steadying him.

Mukuro was sitting halfway down the table - on the table, in fact, his feet (in very impractical boots, not to mention those pants were far too tight) resting on another chair. He was casually tossing grapes down the length of the table and into Ken's open mouth.

Neither of them so much as glanced at Hibari.

He scowled. "What are you doing here?" What nerve they had, slacking off like this. Only Hibari was allowed to do that.

Ken looked at Hibari in surprise, the next grape bouncing off his nose. Mukuro didn't bat an eye, though he did stop throwing fruit. "We came for the debriefing, but Tsunayoshi said it was moved to this afternoon. So we decided to wait."

"It's not happening here," Hibari said. "It's in the first-floor meeting room." Which Mukuro should know, even if he hardly ever attended the meetings himself (it was usually Chrome and Chikusa who came, in the interests of minimizing chaos and disruption).

"Oh, is that so?" Mukuro said, a complete lack of interest in his voice.

Hibari's scowl got deeper. "And where did you get that?"

"This?" Mukuro said, glancing down at the bowl of fruit by his side, from which he had taken a bunch of grapes. "Ken found it."

"That Vongola brat wasn't gonna eat 'em anyway!" Ken called out from the end of the table. "Finders keepers. They're not wax, so they're fair game. Not like last time, I mean who seriously keeps wax fruit anyway?" He grinned. "Throw me another, Mukuro-san."

Mukuro did, but this time it went a little high. Ken, stretching to get it, overbalanced and toppled to the floor, taking the big chair with him. There was silence for a moment before Ken said, "Wow, this carpet is really soft."

Mukuro laughed. Hibari growled, "Get out."

"Why?" Mukuro asked, putting down the grapes and turning to face him with a smile. "You can nap anywhere, Kyoya."

It annoyed him that Mukuro somehow knew what he'd been planning (although the entire Vongola family knew of Hibari's love of naps and shared tips on where not to go when, for fear of accidentally disturbing him). "Get out or I'll bite you to death."

"You know," Mukuro said, completely disregarding Hibari's threat, "I was telling Ken that the reason you're so irritable might be because you sleep too much. Isn't that right, Ken?" He was answered only by a loud snore from under the table, but continued on undaunted. "So you really ought to do something besides sleep, something more exciting. Get your blood pumping, and all that."

"If you want to fight, let's do it," Hibari said. Of course he knew that wasn't what Mukuro meant, but he hated playing along with the man's stupid games and brainless innuendos.

Not that it was a terrible idea...

Mukuro laughed. "You've got a one-track mind, Kyoya. Nothing so violent - well, not quite as violent, anyway." He dipped his hand into the bowl beside him and held out a shiny red apple. "Care for a bite?" His voice was suggestive, challenging.

It wasn't as if Hibari was really all that tired.

He moved forward and caught Mukuro's hand and the apple both, taking a quick, precise bite out of the crisp fruit, a hair's breadth from one of Mukuro's fingers. He ignored it as Mukuro moved, bringing one leg around to trap Hibari between himself and that chair, one long leg on either side of him.

"Humans still haven't learned that lesson about not taking apples from pretty people, I see," Mukuro said with a smirk.

"We're not supposed to take apples from serpents, either," Hibari said, and pushed the apple away while Mukuro laughed. Leaning in, he kissed Mukuro and bit him until he tasted blood.

Mukuro kissed him back, still laughing.

***

Under the table, Ken opened his eyes to familiar sounds - laughter and something else - and saw the jacket Hibari Kyoya had been wearing hit the floor.

He yawned. The boss always did such weird things to get the attention of that sullen Cloud Guardian.

Ken rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
